The Swans Song
by Scattered Rose Petalss
Summary: As a Diclonius all Serenity knew was the harsh end of life, locked up in a facility all her life she wants freedom and she plans to escape. Little does she know in the face of death she's granted with another chance in none other then the Attack on Titan world. Here she'll be at the mercy of Lance Corporal Levi will Serenity finally find the freedom she needs? M rating for swearing


**Hello everyone ;D, so this story I wrote I decided to write one about an OC Diclonius named Serenity who escapes from the research facility and ends up getting a new chance at life in the Shingeki no Kyojin world! I know most people dont like OC's but I couldn't help myself c:. Well I hope you all enjoy I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Elfen lied only my OC character Serenity. Please R&R!**

**Full Summary since I had limited space on the title:**

**Serenity is a Diclonius who was abandoned by her parents at a young age, for 13 years she lived most of her life in the research facility where she was experimented on day after day. Finally escaping from her prison she's granted another chance at a life in a different world and ends up in the world of Attack on Titan. Along the way she meets the members of the Special Ops squad and its leader Lance Corporal Levi, who she considers her first friend. Will Serenity find the freedom she wants or will the fear of being an outcast and monster take over her senses and keep her from getting the life she deserves or let the very power she so desperately fights to control consume her and end everything she came to love. **

* * *

How many years had it been since I was brought to this facility? 10? No it had to be longer than that I was brought here from a young age it seems like forever ago I couldn't even remember. I can't remember my name I can't remember how I looked or even who my parents were. I'm not human my race is Diclonius. Beings with special abilities known as vectors I was taken to a facility after I was abandoned at 5.

Here I'm known as Project XXX due to the fact my vectors are the only ones with out a range I can make them go as far as my mind wills as long as I can see the target. I was born different from others of my kind they who were born with psychotic tendencies and an instinct to kill I wasn't. I avoided it at all costs due to my drastic difference in personalities I was kept under close contact to test the limits of my abilities to see what would finally have me crack. Excruciatingly painful after painful experiment was set upon on to my body. I was placed into room with others of my kind even when they attacked me I never attacked back I didn't want to become the one thing I was afraid most of loosing my sanity and becoming a monster. I've had enough with the experiments it's time to make my stand it's time to escape.

I huddled my body in the corner of my stone prison of now 13 years. My shoulders sore from the extensive weight from the large metal helmet on my head. My nude skin shivered against the chains that wrapped tightly around my limbs and neck. In all the years of being here I was never once offered clothes or anything to wear. Pulling myself upright I walked over to the door only to be stopped halfway by the chains. Pulling harder my vectors made little work of the chains slicing them off. Prying open the metal bars stepping through I ran hastily for the exit. So far so good I thought to myself as I ran through the empty in guarded corridors a little to empty for comfort.

My hopes were shattered by the sounds of gunfire behind me. Turning around dozens of soldiers stood guns aimed ready to shoot. Looking for anyway to possibly escape I saw the door to the exit around 12 feet behind them. Guns fired off only to simply bounce off and reflect against my vectors. Spreading my legs I made a dash for the exit maneuvering through the mass of soldiers. Occasionally striking ones who shot at me knocking them unconscious. Tearing open the door my vectors threw it back blocking the exit. Rain fell harshly as I neared the end of the facility my breath caught in my throat as I stared down. I was on an island in the distance I could see lights, from behind I could hear soldiers and helicopters making their pursuit. Taking a deep breath I leaped from the cliff letting the black abyss be my shelter.

The cold water hit my body like a wall of concrete I hardly managed to surface. Turning my head back to the island I was a good distance away now thanks to the current. Using my arms and legs and occasional help from my vectors I began pedaling towards shore. The strong current began sending my body in the opposite directions of both shore and the island it was sending me into open ocean. My strokes began getting more and more frantic until I felt my strength draining from the extensive weight of the helmet. Another harsh blow from a wave I felt my body go under, my back landed against something hard I was guessing it was a rock my vision was blurry from the salt water. My tears seemed to get lost along with the salty water of the ocean, fearing this would be my last moments I only regretted I wasn't allowed a chance at a new life where I could be free.

Feeling my head go lighter the remaining air in my lungs threatened to spill. I shut my eyes tightly preparing myself for death only when I went to inhale water I was greeted with the release of air. Snapping my eyes open I was surrounded by black, I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or dead. "Do you wish for a new chance at life?" A voice echoed through the darkness, "A new chance?" I asked confused by the voices question, "A new life a fresh start you can finally be human." The offer sparked my interests I could live normally just like everyone else. Except a part of me was happy to be different I wasn't ashamed that I wasn't human a part of me wanted to remain the same why should I change for other to just fit in. I heard the voice chuckle, "It seems you have made a decision, very well I shall grant you a new world to live in a place to live out your life. But in doing so you shall remain the same a Diclonius are you willing to take this risk?" I nodded my head, "I won't change who I am just for the sakes of fitting in..." A bright yellow light began filling the dark black world I was in. "You truly are pure of heart no matter what hardships you face stay yourself I believe you can can do it." I heard the voice say before my vision blacked out.

My eyes snapped open only to be met with the blue of water. Rushing towards the surface I gasped once I was met with the sweet relief of air. The events of the dream I had hit my mind like a train wreck, swimming to the shore I weakly dragged my body across the sand. I stared down at my appearance and grimaced as I was now in an unknown location and naked. Landed with a wet thud my helmet sunk into the sand, I felt goosebumps prickle against my skin. I ended up from the ocean into a lake I turned my gaze to the giant walls that seemed to form all around great I just escaped from a prison only to end up inside a bigger one. The crunching of twigs came from behind me defensively I aimed my vectors at the ready. From behind the bushes a tan boy with brown hair and green eyes came into view. His eyes trailed to me before widening in what seemed like fear. He opened his mouth to shout but stopped noticing my naked appearance. His face flushed red and he covered his eyes, "W-who are you..." He murmured with the helmet on muting my voice and not enough strength to crush it off I wrote in the sand with my vectors. "Please help me..." I wrote before collapsing onto my back I felt a warm touch on my body before everything blacked out.


End file.
